Omni (Orion Thompson)
Biography Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam tincidunt elementum vulputate. Mauris faucibus felis a neque dignissim posuere. Curabitur urna justo, mattis at imperdiet a, hendrerit id massa. Nunc et augue cursus, tincidunt tellus id, feugiat ex. Aenean et blandit nulla. Donec ut blandit enim. Donec metus purus, euismod vel ultrices et, pulvinar ut velit. Aenean quis mollis neque. Proin pulvinar eget nunc eget luctus. Cras ut dignissim turpis. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Maecenas porttitor quis urna aliquet eleifend. Sed non urna suscipit, tristique risus eu, feugiat erat. Nam rhoncus posuere porttitor. Donec bibendum facilisis ipsum, vel auctor ipsum egestas nec. Donec sapien massa, posuere lobortis dignissim vel, porttitor in justo. Duis hendrerit ex eget dui finibus, eu ultrices mi posuere. Nulla facilisi. Mauris sagittis pharetra arcu, sed hendrerit elit interdum vestibulum. Morbi ac vehicula lectus. Mauris lobortis elementum nisl consectetur blandit. Aliquam tincidunt, elit in tempor aliquet, tellus ante aliquet eros, nec tincidunt dolor ex a magna. Integer malesuada nisi sem, at viverra velit dapibus id. Proin fringilla diam nec sapien imperdiet suscipit sed vitae purus. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam quis maximus mi. Sed ac sapien a lorem dignissim vehicula ac in tellus. In mollis eu justo non auctor. Aliquam fringilla felis vel pulvinar scelerisque. Mauris elit magna, luctus ac ultrices eu, pharetra vitae erat. Morbi a suscipit metus. Donec ac metus feugiat tellus ullamcorper imperdiet a ac justo. Nulla facilisi. Aliquam erat volutpat. Nulla pretium purus metus, a congue ante fermentum et. Vivamus non augue molestie, eleifend velit vitae, mattis odio. Nam justo neque, bibendum vitae tortor et, faucibus commodo felis. Etiam rutrum id arcu id porta. Nunc leo urna, malesuada eget aliquet vitae, blandit ut lacus. Nunc vitae tortor sit amet quam porttitor varius. Integer varius dui sit amet nisi pharetra molestie. Nullam pretium urna in dictum convallis. Phasellus aliquam felis sit amet neque porta sollicitudin. Nulla facilisi. Integer facilisis, mauris eu hendrerit ultricies, massa odio ullamcorper turpis, in tempor nunc odio ullamcorper urna. Fusce mattis tincidunt feugiat. Quisque non lectus vel risus accumsan dignissim. Powers and Abilities * Mentifery: * Creation * Death Inducement * Destruction * Energy Manipulation * Event Manipulation * Event Negation ** Healing ** Physical Restoration ** Resurrection * Imagination Manifestation * Immortality * Invulnerability * Matter Manipulation * Mental Manipulation * Mental Projection * Physics Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * Psionic Manipulation * Reality Condition * Rule Bending * Shapeshifting * Space-Time Manipulation ** Dimensional Manipulation ** Teleportation * Superpower Manipulation ** Ability Creation *** Potentially all Almighty Abilities ''(latent): *** '''Absolute Existence' *** Absolute Will *** Absolute Wish *** Belief Warping *** Causality Manipulation *** Complete Arsenal *** Dual Warping *** Impossibility Inducement *** Logic Manipulation *** Meta Ability Creation *** Meta Power Manipulation *** Meta Probability Manipulation *** Meta Summoning *** Meta Teleportation *** Nonexistence *** Omnikinesis *** Omnificence *** Paradox Manipulation *** Possibility Inducement *** Perspective Manipulation *** Subjective Reality *** Ultipotence *** Virtual Warping Notes *Omni doesn't use his powers to their full extent *It will be a while before he can Trivia *Omni doesn't like food that he makes with his own powers. *He tends to look at the floor, or his own feet when nervous. *He seems to know of a strange restaurant named Atlantisrael, but seemingly nobody else has ever heard of it. Appearances *Stardust Crusaders - The Beginning *The Woman in Red Watches *Stardust Crusaders - "Aggressive Negotiations" *SoL - "Sanctuary City Nights *SoL - Archeon Incorporated *SoL - Fun and Good Times, Hopefully *Stardust Crusaders - "The Cult of Silence" *The Grand-master's Lament *SoL - Metempsychosis *Reflections on an Ill-Advised Treasure Hunt Links and References Category:Characters